


Memorize

by JacularMetteld



Series: Testing His Limits [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, M/M, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: They live together, they are in a relationship. Everything seems brighter. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic is NOT written for romanticizing abusive relationship. It shows the horrible and true form of it, mixed with both parts ill thoughts.** Please read the additional tags before you read.
> 
> This is also the last part of the series. Sorry for the long wait!

Link blankly stared at the ceiling fan moving in slow motion. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, but something in the back of his mind warned he had to stay awake or else...

He may never be able to open them again.

He was thirsty. The feeling of hunger had subdued to a point where he no longer acknowledged its existence. But the thirst, his lips were sore, dry, and shedding its once healthy pink skin. His mouth hung open slightly, the fan above him making it even drier. He moved his hand onto his stomach, struggling as he slid it towards his face. It felt too heavy to lift it so sliding it was a better option. His hand hit the weighted metal collar and large lock around his now frail neck. Moving the collar up and down to its limit of only a few millimeters, he rubbed his skin raw, catching some of the fresh blood on his fingertips and slowly bringing it to his lips. His tongue darted out to taste it, to feel the wetness of it.

Lifting his arm up as much as he could, he studied his fingers. They were bony and long, more so than ever before, almost like a skeleton with a thin layer of skin on it.

He hated his brain for not just letting him die, but instead feeding him with memories he desperately wanted to forget.

He was young, not in his twenties yet. He had just climbed out of the river to sit one of the rocks and let the summer sun dry his skin. He shook the water out of his hair, then watched as the other young man continued to swim in the river. ''Rhett!'' he hollered, making his friend turn to look at him. ''We should get going soon! We don't wanna be late for our dates.'' He smiled.

Rhett nodded and climbed on the rock in front of Link's, leaning back on his elbows. Link looked up, closing his eyes, letting the warmness of the sun embrace him. Then he had felt something and he looked down to find Rhett staring at him. But there was something new in his eyes, something Link had not seen before. ''What?'' He asked when Rhett didn't seem to notice he was caught.

''Uh, sorry... Just lost in my thoughts...'' Rhett muttered, looking away quickly. Link could see him blushing. It made him feel weird, like _Rhett was checking him out._ Link choose to ignore it. He laid on his back, waiting for the sun to dry his skin completely. He could hear Rhett jump back into the water and then climb on Link's rock. Probably to get to the right side of the river so he could dry off too and then they could leave together. 

Link cracked one eye open to see Rhett settling down beside him. There they lay, two young adults, free of worries, almost naked. This swimming trip wasn’t planned, so both just swam in their regular underwear. Link's white underwear revealing more than he would like, but it was just the two of them and they had seen each other naked multiple times, it wasn't a big deal.

Link felt like he was falling asleep. But it would be a bad idea to fall asleep under the burning sun, so Link fought back his desire to doze off. Until he felt something brushed against his hand. He suddenly wasn't sleepy at all when he realized it was Rhett's hand caressing his. He kept his eyes closed, but breathed heavily, trying to figure out what was going on.

Link had some issues and feelings he wanted to keep buried deep inside, but Rhett was starting to stir them up. When Rhett's hand moved from Link's hand to his inner thigh and dangerously close to his crotch, Link jumped and sat up. He wanted to yell ''What the hell, man!?'' To Rhett but the words wouldn't come out. He just moved away from Rhett instead. Link looked into Rhett’s eyes but couldn't read him at all. Typically, he could easily tell what was going on inside his friend's head. Now he looked just... Startled.

''We better get going.'' Link said, as casually as possible and headed towards his car. Rhett followed after him.

Link had pushed that memory deep inside where the other feelings were. Those feelings that Rhett got to confirm decades later when he had found Link in the office, months ago from the present day.

 _He knew then. So long ago._

Tears formed in Link's eyes. He didn't want these memories, this was just one of many memories he wanted to shove away. The time they went camping and talked about their future together as they sat by the campfire in the dark, and how Rhett had pressed into him, sitting so close to Link. It hadn't even been cold... And his arm coming to rest on Link's shoulders. Or when Rhett drove them to this beautiful look-out point where couples typically went to make out and more. Neither spoke during that time, and Link leaned farther away every time Rhett tried to lean in closer. 

All the little things. Rhett always had his eyes on him in the crowd. When Link talked with someone new Rhett always came over to interrupt them, wanting to know who the person was. 

Hell, even when they moved from their college dorm to live in the house with Greg and others Link can't remember one time he was in someone's room without Rhett too.

It was normal and he didn't need to think about it then. But now... It all changed. Rhett had always been possessive of Link and only now he could see it. Now that it was too late.

Everything was too much. Link had only recently allowed himself to experience the feelings he was afraid of when he was younger about his sexuality. A couple of years he had allowed himself to enjoy them and then he got caught, driving Rhett crazy.

_It's all my fault, oh god, it's all my fault._

More tears fell on the mattress below. _Everything would be alright if I hadn't been such a chicken back then. I've always loved him and he’s always loved me but I made him sick in a way I can’t cure._

Link tried to turn to his side, his whole body ached and it made him grimace. The pain all over his body was so intense he almost passed out. He had no idea how long he had been alone now. One day, maybe two? There was no guarantee if Rhett was coming back at all. He was really mad this time. For a while, he had let Link walk free and Link had started to believe they were going to make it. He still had visible bruises and a split lip when they stopped to get gas. He had gone inside and was in the next aisle over from Rhett to look for some stuff they might need. Then this older man had come to him, Link had seen him eyeing Rhett when they entered the gas station. He came to him, and while looking at the bruises on his arms and neck, asked in a low, whispered tone if he needed help. Link quickly looked down, pretending not to hear him. He could already feel Rhett's eyes on him. ''Son, if you need help, just nod.'' He could hear the man whisper.

Link wanted to do it but couldn’t, he couldn't leave Rhett now. They had come this far. Link's eyes stayed fixed on the floor as Rhett approached them. The older man touched Link's arm. ''Son?''

''What's going on here?!'' Link remembered Rhett roaring and pulling him away from the man. His memory got vague after that. All he remembered was the horrible, continuous pain and then waking up on the bed, staring at the ceiling fan. 

He had stopped caring about his location, he had no idea where he was, they could be hundreds or thousands miles from home for all he knew.

Turning to his side eased the aching of his back. His collar was attached to a metal chain and bolted to the wall, giving him the “freedom” go to the bathroom and onto the bed. However, it wasn't nearly long enough to reach the door and his way out.

Link could see the bathroom, its door was open and the sink looked inviting. He couldn't care less if the water there was drinkable or not but he needed it.

As much as he tried, he couldn't move his legs. The back of his thighs felt like they were on fire every time he tried to move them. He remembered the strikes with a wooden plank. He could see the result of Rhett's hand and the plank and all other hits all over his body but mostly on his backside, his back, his thighs, his ass...

Link couldn't do anything more than drop on the floor from the bed. The pain jolted through his abused body and his mouth opened to scream in pain but his throat was too dry to form a sound. When the pain from the fall eased a little he used his forearms and elbows to drag himself into the bathroom.

It took all his strength to drag himself there and once he realized there was no way he could get up and drink from the sink, he sobbed dry tears, he tried to get up he just simply couldn't. His world turned black.

**______________________________**

Rhett studied his face in the local bar's bathroom mirror. The dark circles under his eyes made him look ten years older. His beard and hair were both longer than they ever had been before. He washed his hands, noticing the dried blood under his nails, he washed it off and was mesmerized as the clear water turned the copper brown blood back to its normal red color. _He deserved all of it. You need to teach him, make him respect you. This will never work if he keeps going around._

Rhett slicked his hair back with his wet hands and pulled a pair of sunglasses from his coat pocket to cover his bloodshot eyes. He didn't remember the last time he had slept. _If he wasn't my lifelong best friend. I would dump that slut._

_And he is beautiful too..._

He ordered another drink at the bar then took it to the table and sat down. He focused on the small TV screen on the one corner of the bar. _Soccer. Of all sports possible, it had to be soccer._ He drank the contents of his glass and slammed it on the table. He remembered the time he defended Link from a bully on the soccer field. No one was allowed to touch Link, and no one could, he had made sure of that. Finally, after these years Link was his and only his. No one could come between them now. 

Link would be waiting for him when he got home. Rhett had been away longer this time, making his point clear to Link. The smaller man needed to know he needed Rhett. He couldn't live without him. Once again Rhett felt angry, he had given Link some freedom but Link didn't appreciate his kind and graceful gesture, instead, he went to his slutty ways again. Immediately attracting strangers and letting them touch him. _That fucking whore will never learn. But he will behave for a while now._

It was way past midnight when Rhett left the bar and headed to the shady parts of the city where no one cared, nor knew his story. He had found a place where he and the love of his life could spend the rest of their lives together without anyone asking questions. Or so he hoped.

He entered the small apartment and went to the bedroom. He saw the metal chain leading to the bathroom, and that's where he found Link. He sighed audibly when he saw Link lying limp on the tiled floor. He lifted his body up easily. Link was lighter than he used to be or Rhett had gotten stronger. He didn't care. Rhett tried to shake him awake but there was no response. He pressed his ear against Link's mouth and he could hear him breathing. He put Link on the floor again and got the key to the collar from his jean pocket. He unlocked it and tossed it aside. Blood trickled freely from the open wounds on Link’s neck, making small streams onto his chest. 

Rhett placed the brunet in the shower and turned it on. After a few seconds, Link started coughing and turned his head up to open his mouth. He brought his hands up to catch the water and guide it into his mouth. He coughed and drank earnestly.

''Dumb whore,'' Rhett muttered. 

After drinking Link began cleaning his body. It felt amazingly good to be under the streaming water. He couldn't remember the last time he was granted such a treat.

''There were water bottles on the other side of the bed.'' Rhett continued, rolling his eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' Link rasped, immediately feeling stupid. He had almost died and left Rhett alone in this world. It sounded horrible. Rhett would die without him, he didn't deserve that...

Rhett leaned on his side against the bathroom wall. Link slowly got himself onto his knees, feeling much stronger now from the water and the fact Rhett came back. For a moment he had thought Rhett had left him. He crawled to Rhett's feet and hugged his legs tightly. ''Thank you.'' He whispered. ''Thank you for coming back.'' He looked up to meet Rhett's eyes. He saw the cold stare soften as Rhett leaned down and grabbed Link under his arms and lifted him up. Link's skinny legs shook uncontrollably as he tried to support his weight on them. He grabbed Rhett's biceps and leaned his head on Rhett's chest. He was still breathing heavily and once again the tears came, soaking Rhett's shirt.

''Hey, now. I will never leave you, baby.'' Rhett murmured and for a moment it was like Rhett was his old self again. It made Link cry, even more, audible sobs coming out now.

Rhett grabbed Link by his chin and lifted his head up, looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He placed a small, gentle kiss on Link's wet forehead and then onto his lips. ''Are you hungry?'' He asked quietly. Link nodded 'yes'. 

Rhett got a towel and wrapped it around his shaking lover and then lifted him into his strong arms and carried him to the couch. ''Wanna watch TV while I make something to eat?'' Rhett offered him the TV remote.

''Can't I just come with you in the kitchen?'' Link looked at him, pleadingly. He couldn't stand the idea of being left alone again.

''I'll be right in the next room. This won't take long, I promise.'' Rhett petted Link's damp hair before going into the kitchenette. All the cabinets were in a need of fixing, a couple of doors missing completely. The stove and fridge had seen better days, but it was all they would need.

Rhett fixed them a couple of pasta dishes, putting extra meatballs on Link's plate. He received such a warm welcome when he came back home so Link deserved a reward for that. He grabbed a soda from the fridge too. _Link will be so happy._ He smiled to himself.

All the anger and frustrations from earlier had vanished into thin air. All he wanted was to make Link happy and then fall asleep next to him. He brought Link's plate and drink from the kitchen first and placed them in front of him on the coffee table. They didn't have a dinner table, it didn’t matter, the apartment was too small to have one anyway. 

Link sat up, the food smelled delicious and he was salivating already but waited patiently for Rhett to come back with his own plate and drink.

Quietly they ate together, every once in a while glancing at each other and smiling. Link noticed Rhett had put more food on his plate than his own. Link filled up pretty quickly but he ate it all, he didn't want to disappoint Rhett by denying this gesture of love and care.

Link got up from the couch after emptying his plate. It took a while, his legs hurt badly and it took everything he had to stand without support. The towel around him dropped, he couldn't pick it up so he left it. Instead, he grabbed his and Rhett's empty plates and took them to the kitchen. He could feel Rhett's eyes on him.

Rhett saw all the scars on Link's, once smooth, back. Some of them big enough to never heal properly. Bruises covered thighs made them look like they were painted, none of Link's normal skin color visible anywhere. Rhett felt like he couldn't breathe. _I did all that..._

_Guilt._ This was new. For the first time, Rhett felt he had gone too far. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head as he picked up Link’s dropped towel and returned it to the bathroom. He went to the small dresser beside the bed, opening first the drawer with his perverted toys. All of which he had used to teach Link, punish him. He closed it quickly and opened another drawer. 

He didn't have many clothes for Link, none to be exact. The guilt strangled him. The clothes Link had were dirty and ragged, he couldn't give them to him. He picked one of a few of his own t-shirts and a pair of boxers. He changed the soiled bed sheets, he had left Link there for too long... Rhett wiped the wet corners of his eyes with the back of his wrist and swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He placed the clothes on the now clean bed and went to get Link.

Link was done cleaning the dishes when Rhett came to the kitchen. Without a word he was guided to the bedroom and Link was truly moved when he saw the clean clothes on the clean bed. He put them on as Rhett watched then laid on the bed, enjoying the feeling of comfort.

Rhett picked up the chain and collar from the floor. No matter how good Link was, he couldn't fall asleep with the chance of Link getting out without him noticing. Link's big blue eyes watched him when he brought over the collar.

''I won't leave you.'' Link whispered. His hand went to the fresh cuts on his neck. He had cleaned them and they stopped bleeding, but putting the metal collar back on would open them again.

Rhett sighed, dropping the collar from his hand with a loud clank. Link sat up and held his arms open. Rhett walked to him and let the smaller man hug him. Link's face near his crotch. For a moment they stayed unmoving. Then Rhett's hand combed through Link's hair and Link did what he always did. He pressed his lips onto Rhett's jean covered cock, mouthing the flesh underneath the fabric gently. ''I love you.'' Link said and his hands went to open Rhett's pants.

Rhett still didn't move, his hand still in Link's hair, he didn't grab it or pull he just kept it there. Link opened Rhett’s pants and pulled out his hardening cock. He put his lips on the tip, licking it before taking it in. He worked to get Rhett fully hard and then started to bob his head steadily, caressing Rhett's length with his lips and tongue. He could hear Rhett making the smallest gasps and Link loved it.

Rhett came deep in Link's throat, making him gag but Link swallowed it all and licked his lips like it was the most delicious treat he had eaten. 

Link winced from the pain as he laid back on the bed. Rhett walked to the other side and joined him. He wrapped his arms around Link and let himself fall asleep.

Once again, Link stared at the ceiling fan.

**______________________________**

Link became anxious in the early morning hours. He could feel that he was a little stronger. He had been fed and had drank as much as he wanted. Rhett was snoring beside him, he smelled faintly of alcohol and sweat, it was his normal scent nowadays.

Happy memories of sleepovers when they were kids flooded his mind, making him sad. Nothing was going to bring back those days. He rarely thought about home and the ones left behind. Was he missed? Did they miss Rhett? How much did the world knew about their situation? Was someone still looking for them?

Link didn't know anything. Rhett had been out almost every day but he never talked about what he saw or did outside. Link didn't dare to ask either. Last time he had, he ended up in even worse condition than he was in now. He had his chance to leave but it meant Rhett would be gone. He hoped he could help Rhett, he saw glimpses of the man he used to know underneath all these unfamiliar layers he had gotten to know these past months.

He turned his head to look at the man. His face looked peaceful when he was asleep. He caressed his cheek with his hand. He was still gorgeous but looked older, tired. That's how Link looked too. He didn't look into the mirror these days but sometimes he had caught a glimpse or two of his reflection and didn't recognize himself anymore. 

''Can we ever go back home?'' He whispered to sleeping Rhett. He lifted his arm off him and got up from the bed. To his surprise, Rhett didn't wake up. Link used the bathroom and took his chance to shower again and brush his teeth. Feeling better than he had in weeks he searched for some ointment from the cabinets. Rhett sometimes used it on him when Link couldn't move from the bed for days. Carefully he applied the substance to his sorest spots. He hissed quietly and winced slightly. He had to take a moment to breathe before slipping his hand between his ass cheeks and apply the ointment there. The rim of muscles was the worst, tears burst into his eyes. Every toy had been torture, but somehow he was able to see past the pain when he was being abused. It was always like he wasn't present in his own body and he was looking at the act from beside. It wasn't Rhett he saw, it wasn't him he saw but some scene from a movie.

He took a couple of deep breaths when he was done, the ointment stung and Link hoped it would start working soon.

He went to the living room and looked out the window. He didn't know where they were, big, dirty buildings everywhere, nothing green in sight.

He looked at the front door. He could leave now and run. Run until he got somewhere with trustworthy people. But no, he didn't move. Instead, he went back to the bedroom and got beside Rhett again. He kissed the tip of his nose and snuggled close and let himself fall asleep.

He didn't know how much longer he had slept when he woke up to the feeling Rhett sliding his hand along his side. Groggily he opened his eyes and yawned. Rhett kissed the top of his head.

''You smell good.'' He murmured and it made Link smile.

Rhett's hand found it's way to Link's ass cheek, squeezing it before slipping it inside the loose boxer shorts. Link's whole body stiffened. There was no way he was in condition for letting Rhett take him. ''Rhett... I could use my mouth on you again.'' He offered sweetly.

This made Rhett stop his movements for a moment. Link gulped, something had triggered Rhett. Before he knew it, Rhett turned him forcefully on his back. Link didn't protest when Rhett tugged his boxers down and settled himself at the end of the bed. He grabbed both of Link's legs and pulled them apart.

''You fucking slut! I knew I should have put the fucking collar on you! Who was it this time?!'' Rhett shouted loud enough to make Link shake from fear. ''The dude from the end of the hallway?!''

Link didn't have a clue who was Rhett talking about or why. He tried to close his legs. ''Rhett! I haven’t seen any of our neighbors, EVER!''

''Don't fucking LIE to me! I can see your asshole glistening.'' Without a warning, he shoved two of his big fingers in Link. The smaller man screamed from the sudden pain. ''You're loose even!''Rhett withdrew his fingers and wiped them across Link's face. ''I hope he fucked you real good, I really hope it was worth it. I bet as soon as I fell asleep you were knocking on his door, offering you ass, begging for cock. Disgusting whore!'' Rhett spat.

''Rhett, no... no, I didn't... Please, I love you...''

''I'm done with you slut. Here, lemme give what you're craving so badly.'' He grabbed Link by his hair and dragged him onto the floor. Link screamed and cried, trying to get his legs work to ease the pain on his scalp. 

Rhett threw Link against the wall making Link yelp before he curled up in a ball to protect himself from what he knew was coming next. A hard kick to his ribs. He soon lost track of how many there were, but he knew at least two of his rib bones were broken, it was a familiar pain. Fortunately for him, he was getting to the point where he detached from his body and couldn't feel the hits anymore. Nor could he feel when he was pulled up by his hair, pushed against the wall and had the handle of a whip shoved into him before getting whipped with it. 

Link's natural instincts still worked and he couldn't stop himself from flinching and trying to get away as Rhett continued to shove objects much too large up his ass, even when he knew it only encouraged Rhett to continue. For no reason at all everything had gone from heaven to hell in a matter of seconds. Just like many times before, the smallest thing triggered Rhett into this monster Link didn't know. Every time he was sure he wouldn't survive, and this was no exception.

Rhett took a moment to breathe and gather his energy. Meanwhile, he admired his handiwork as Link desperately tried to crawl away from him with a huge vibrator shoved up his ass, almost half of it still sticking out. Crying, with his pitiful body shaking and lacerations leaving a trail of blood on the already blood stained carpet.

When Link reached the door he felt Rhett's large hands lift him up and carry him to the bed. It was the moment Link knew this was not going to end before he would be...

Once again his legs were spread, Rhett positioned between them, thrusting his cock into him. ''I didn't do anything...'' Link whispered as his last words before his eyes fluttered shut.

Rhett didn't notice Link's body going limp, the smaller man didn't fight back anymore. Rhett kept thrusting in him to fulfill his pleasure. The lifeless body under him brushed against the sheets. Rhett thrust harder and let go. He came deep into Link with a growl. He admired his handiwork, blue and black fresh bruises looked good amongst the fading yellow and purple bruises. _This time he will learn._

He pulled out and laid on his back beside Link. ''You're mine, Link. Always mine.'' He laid there awhile before noticing that Link still hadn’t moved. He was annoyed by such behavior and turned to look at him. ''Do I need to punish you again?'' He asked and pushed Link's eyelids open with his fingers but then frowned when he saw Link staring at the ceiling, eyes glassy, once sky blue eyes now gray. His mouth was slightly open and a trickle of saliva was drying in corner of his mouth. 

''Link?'' He nudged the smaller man. Link's head lolled to the side, facing him. He finally realized he couldn’t feel or see Link breathing. ''Link!'' He yelled and got onto his knees. ''Stop playing, man!'' Tears sprung into his eyes. He shook the lifeless body. No reaction. His vision was blurred by his tears.

''No! Don't do this to me. No!'' He kept yelling and then he instinctively pressed his mouth against Link's in attempts to awaken him. Then he pushed his ribcage to get his heart beating but it gave under him too easily. He had broken several ribs. He kept going, sobbing in between. After an hour of trying he gave up, he was too tired to continue. 

He was certain his best friend wasn't alive anymore and he was not coming back. Rhett lifted Link's too thin body in his arms and held him tightly and wailed loudly. ''I'm so sorry, Link. I'm so sorry, don't leave me... Come back, please, Link... I love you.'' He whispered while sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't know how long he begged nor how long he held Link but eventually, he drifted into sleep.

In the morning he got up. Feeling nothing anymore. He dressed and slowly went to find clothes for Link, the ones he thought looked best on his friend. He came back with the clothes and watched Link. His before so full and pink lips were dry and blue. Rhett dressed him and then lifted him in his arms and carried Link and put him on the sofa. 

Rhett went to the bathroom to wash his face with a cold water. He saw a tube of ointment in the sink. _No... Oh, no..._ The realization hit him. _That's why he was... He wasn't with anyone... He was trying to..._ He ran back to Link. He refused to believe any of this happened. It was just a bad dream. _Just a bad dream..._

''It's okay. You can take a nap. I'm coming back later and will bring food. Don't worry, I won't leave you.'' He stroked the man's black messy hair and gave a kiss on his cold forehead and then on his lips. ''Everything is okay.'' He repeated as he walked out of the front door. He took one last look at Link who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. ''We are together forever now.'' He murmured and closed the door behind him.

Rhett hopped into the car, started the engine and headed towards the main roads. His mind was blank as he kept driving. He was getting tired of driving after few hours but it didn't matter. He finally reached his destination, the bridge. He accelerated.

''I'm coming back to you now, Link. I wasn't gone for long, was I?'' He smiled.

**______________________________**

_Is this it? Everything is dark? I'm still hurting... Am I still... Alive? Oh god, my chest and ribs..._

Link waved his arms in the darkness. His hand hit on something hard. He blinked several times to make sure his eyes were open. He forced himself to sit up and groaned from the pain. ''Rhett?'' His voice was barely there. The only thing he could hear was vague sounds of the streets. He got up and felt his way up, finding a light switch. He went through the apartment and he couldn't find Rhett anywhere. Then he realized. He wasn't tied up. He was alone and free. He assumed Rhett would be near and coming back soon since he had no restraints.

But he had no idea how long he had been alone. He dragged himself to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He had to hold the glass with both hands so he wouldn't drop it. 

Slowly he got back to the living room and he collapsed on the couch. The tour of the apartment had taken all of his energy. His body was sore and aching but that was nothing new. He would wait for Rhett to come back, Rhett would wrap bandages around him and give him painkillers and everything he would need to heal somewhat properly. 

To get some white noise to keep his mind busy he turned the TV on. He wasn't paying much attention but then something caught his eye. He saw news footage of crane lifting a car from the river. He stared at it blankly until he recognized the car...

_Oh my gosh. It can't be! He can't be..!_

_''The road is closed until further notice, at least five hours the police says...They suspect it was a suicide...''_

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_''...The car was empty, they are still searching...''_

Link was a mess, now more than ever. He couldn't think. He would have to get out or... Once again he got up, to the kitchen. He pulled a knife out of the drawer. His hands were shaking as he stared at the sharp blade. _How can I live without him?_

He dropped the knife and with heavy steps he reached the front door. He saw a person walking down the hallway he saw now for the first time. All the pain came crashing to him, the physical and the pain in his heart. _He’s gone..._

''Hey, man! What happened!?'' Link heard the person speak. He was losing consciousness. The man ran to him and caught him before he fell. 

''Help...'' Link whispered in the faintest voice. It was the first time he uttered that word since all of this started. But he didn’t ask help for his physical pain...

_''Someone call an ambulance!''_

Link's eyelids felt heavier than ever. _Why Rhett? Why did you leave me? Why I wasn't good enough for you?_

Link heard a lot of yelling around him.

_''You're gonna be fine, man! Help is coming. Come on, stay with me, keep your eyes open.''_

_How could anything be fine ever again now that my love is gone?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts via comments, whatever it is.  
> -JM


End file.
